Although the process for producing ethanol from plants and fruits has been known and used for many years, the large-scale production of ethanol for fuel has been limited by the fact that the plant sources, such as corn and sugarcane, are urgently required for both human and animal consumption. Only the Jerusalem Artichoke, with its high sugar content and its ability to be grown in a wide variety of conditions in great volumes per acre, has been available for large commercial production of ethanol for fuel, free from the basic needs for human and animal consumption. In the past, the existence of the sugar source in the Jerusalem Artichoke tubers has been known; therefore, all processes for making ethanol from the Jerusalem Artichoke involved the use of harvested tubers. This tuber utilization process for commercial production of ethanol on a large scale is severely limited by the excessive time, energy consumption and cost, due to the necessity of first having to break down and convert the tuber starch with enzymes to provide a fermentable sugar, and only after this long process could the sugar then be fermented to produce ethanol. The fact that fermentable sugar in quantity equal to the sugar processed from the tuber was already available in the stalk just before the flowering of the Jerusalem Artichoke has escaped recognition until now, in this method being described herein.